Spire of Life: Xion
by Charlezcookie3
Summary: The story of a man named Xion and a psychic named Yabu
1. Proclaimation

Disclaimer: Though I'm fairly sure of this story's originality, I'll just use this opportunity to apologize for my last "story" cause no one thought it time-worthy of reviews which is good because I put it up to see how the system worked.....  
  
This story is only the Intro of a much bigger story that I will deem time- worthy to write only if demanded I do so send some, reviews..... I accept even the flames (which I got about 15 of for my last story). (sob)  
  
BTW D&D does not belong to me, even though this is my own character so...yeah.  
The man carried his torn body across the bloody plains. He couldn't walk..........no chance............too much blood had been lost already. He was fading in and out of consciousness............  
  
'Where............?' he brought his head up and saw the sky. Scorched...........red as though the clouds themselves were the flesh of the newly ravaged sky. 'How.........did this...........? How did I.............?'. He thought he heard his name from somewhere distant, pleading for help. "Mirai............" he whispered finding his voice coarse as blood ran from his mouth.............  
Flashback  
  
Mirai: "So Xion. You seem preoccupied. Is there something wrong....?"  
  
Xion:"................I just can't shake this feeling.............something is very wrong............"  
  
Yells break out from outside their small house.............  
  
Xion: "A fight............?"  
  
A group of five darkened forms break through the door.  
  
????: "Hello Xion, I assume. We're a band of mercenaries here to collect a small reward that has been put on your head.  
  
Another form-a woman-takes a step forward.  
  
????: "Should you resist us.............." a small dart was flung from her hand striking Mirai in the arm "....the chances of her surviving are slim to none............especially when you don't know what poison you're looking to cure...."  
  
Xion: "...........Mirai.............." Xion staggered backwards.  
  
End Flashback  
'..........But then.............' Xion tried to stand. He couldn't. He couldn't save his sister...............he couldn't walk. Why was he alive.............? "Useless!" he screamed his frustration and slammed his fist against the ground his body wracked with pain and he lifted his hand to stare at it.......... 'Covered in blood.............not my own.............what then..............?'  
Flashback  
  
Xion: "You must be joking me..............."  
  
The entire band of mercenaries stood outside of his house. There were about 60 in all with weapons drawn.  
  
????: "Our employer thought you'd put up quite a fight...........hmph...........So Xion..........you seem to be a child with no consequence whatsoever. Not worthy of a last name, not even a rank of significance. Too bad he wants you dead, otherwise I'd offer you a position myself. That would be, of course, if you could live up to your name............."  
  
Xion: "Planning to kill me..............." his voice said mockingly. "................Where are the rest of you...........? Or were you planning to catch me sleeping....?"  
  
????: "Child, you're worthless. Maybe in your own imaginati............."  
  
Xion's sword swept upwards cutting through the secured sheath with its edge. Its point now was at the man's throat.............. "You're wrong................now whose life is worthless?" His sword pierced the man's throat.  
  
Mirai: "Xion!" Seven men now appeared behind Mirai one holding a dagger covered in runes.  
  
????: "So you knew the poison was false eh?  
  
Xion: "..........No............."  
  
????: "Well I suppose you can get over here before my knife reaches her throat?"  
  
Xion: "............."  
  
????: "Well then. Bind him...........He will be executed. You six will stay here and keep her company then.........."  
  
The man sheathed his dagger and began walking eastwards, leaving town. Xion felt the prick of a dart in his neck followed by a few more. He blacked out...........  
  
End Flashback  
Xion flipped over and continued his futile crawling.  
  
"If only I could find.............." his hand slipped across something cool....a blade....He looked down and saw the knife that was held to Mirai's throat...............next to which the twisted remains of that man's body.  
  
Xion grabbed and threw the dagger off to the side..................He saw a light from the corner of his eye............bright and beautiful. He was bleeding to death. He knew it was inevitable.............but who had done this? He observed the devastation that had befallen his captors as he knew them now...........bodies twisted lying about on top of each other. The plains about him....The grounds were twisted, warped............even the sky.............He thought as he rested his head on the ground ...........Even me........... He felt a final pain and laid in darkness.............. 


	2. Death and Rebirth

Chapter 2 Death and Rebirth  
  
The Silver haired man found his way from the forest covered in blood he had been attacked and his   
  
wounds were in need of attention that he himself couldn't provide the wound was in his shoulder though he had   
  
been warned to avoid other people, by his father, before he was killed that is. But there was no way he could stay  
  
a complete introvert and he wasn't about to let the wound fester and find what new diseases it turned up. He was a   
  
psionic a rare breed indeed and one of great power at that............ if only so easy to control. He limped into   
  
the town a bit tired he found he couldn't think. He heard the people talking and thinking all around him he wasn't   
  
trying to intrude he was just unaware of this ability. A man bumped into him and he heard the man think   
  
' heh no way he noticed that........'  
  
his dagger was sharp, swift and precise cutting the man in three places swell of the back, under the arm and side of  
  
the neck, the man's dying thought was 'why me..........?'  
  
Yabu knew instantly that he'd made a small mistake, yes, the man indeed had his stuff but the comforting   
  
thoughts had left, no matter how annoying he had found them. Guards stepped out from the crowd Yabu dropped   
  
his dagger and instinctively drew his sword. The thoughts of the guards washed over him in an instant: what they   
  
were going to do the people as well excitement what was going to happen he dropped his sword as the thoughts hit   
  
him he held his temple and cried out in pain, he found he was bleeding he willed it away but it only intensified the   
  
throbbing in his head like an inescapable plague..............   
  
'Stop...........Leave me alone.........' he pleaded with the guards  
  
"Should have thought about that one before killing someone in our town."  
  
'But he was............' Yabu's mind was barraged again with these peoples thoughts his mind wheeled with pain  
  
The guards swords and pikes swung down. Last thing Yabu remembered..........  
  
Their pikes and swords stopped short about three inches from their intended target and began to vibrate so violently   
  
they shattered the shrapnel of the blades and poles floated around the man as he stood. He revealed his face, pale  
  
bleeding from the temple the man lifted his sword with his mind and willed it to him grasped the hilt tightly in his   
  
hand and lashed out at the foremost ranks of guards and villagers alike cutting through them as though the   
  
consistency of their bodies, armor and bones alike were unstable wood. In the first six seconds all of the guards   
  
were dropped and the heap of shrapnel lay in the bodies of the helpless villagers. More guards came uselessly like a   
  
villages futile effort to stop a demon. The silver haired man laughed his voice sounded that of seven people talking   
  
at once. He continued to cut through the village.................  
Xion awoke bandaged. His vision blurry and still in a great deal of pain.  
  
'Alive..........' he heard someone else in the room stand at the sound of his voice.  
  
He tried unsuccessfully to sit up.   
  
????: "Please don't move.........." it was a woman's voice and strangely reassuring.  
  
He gazed over finding himself to blind to see anything but an outline and goldish hair.  
  
'what time is it.........?' he asked softly  
  
" Nearing night I found you two hours ago...........are you feeling all right?...........I didn't think you'd be so quick  
  
to wake. Technically you should be dead.............How?"  
  
'I'm not so sure of that one myself.........'  
  
"Your wanted you know............" she walked a bit closer "............and I'm sorry but I can't guarantee safety...........  
  
best for you to leave as soon as you can.............they will find this place eventually."  
  
'I do not understand. What do they want with me I wonder.........'   
  
" At first I don't know but now it should be pretty apparent to you." She stared at him in silence "The men on that  
  
hill didn't tear themselves apart you know."  
  
'I don't know what happened...........' he said before slipping back into darkness.  
  
He awoke the next morning to hear the cry of his new friend, he tried to move but still could not  
  
several men entered the room one walked over and said in a gruff voice. " Doesn't look so harmful...........pick him   
  
up, take him away."  
  
He was helpless couldn't move, even to save the one who had tried so hard to save him. She approached him  
  
and said with tears in her eyes........ "Sorry......." she was beautiful.......... couldn't matter either way to Xion who  
  
knew his luck had gone thin. 'Looks like this world doesn't accept me............not even my own race would...........  
  
finally I die' he smiled as he was taken off. 


End file.
